


A Lot Has Happened

by elroymarvelous



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-28
Updated: 2015-12-28
Packaged: 2018-05-10 01:16:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5563174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elroymarvelous/pseuds/elroymarvelous





	A Lot Has Happened

The day had started with some simple cleaning. Sam was going through the bunker’s old files and storing away the ones he thought were most important. Then he found the box. It was a newer box, nothing like the ones typically used by the Men of Letters. He brought it to the library, unsure of what would be inside. What he found, was essentially, his childhood. He found a few pictures at the top. Most of them were school pictures over the years. Some were of him and Dean. Then he found the ones of the two of you. You and Sam reading together around age six or seven.   
“Do ever think about running away, Y/N/N?”  
“Sure, but then I think about how sad my dad would be if I did.”  
“At least your dad would be sad. I don’t think my dad would care.”  
“I would care. And so would Dean.”  
“I guess.”  
A picture of you on your first hunt with the Winchesters. You were fifteen and he was sixteen. You had hated it. Sam couldn’t remember a time where you weren’t concerned about all living things, demon or no.   
He holds your hand as you watch the grave burn.   
“A teacher.”  
“What?”  
“I want to be a teacher when I grow up.”  
He squeezed your hand a little tighter.  
At the bottom were the letters you wrote to him when he went off to Stanford. A pang of guilt shot through when he realized he hasn’t contacted you in over a year. He pulled his phone out of his pocket hoping he still had the right number. You picked up after four rings.   
“Hello?”  
“Hey Y/N. It’s Sam.”  
“Hi Sam...what’s up?”  
“I just haven’t talked to you in a while. I was just um, looking through some old photos and I thought I would call you.”  
“Okay…”  
“We used to be so close, what happened?”  
You sigh.   
“A lot, a lot happened Sam. Look I gotta go.”  
You hang up before he could say goodbye. You wipe the blood from your cheek putting the phone back in your pocket. You blink, the black covering your eyes once more.   
“A lot has happened.”


End file.
